Brothers Conflict one shots
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: (title)
1. Forever (Louis)

The loud howling echoed through the woods, piercing his ears; the wolves were out on the woods once again.  
With every new moon, the animals would venture outside, looking for a meal that could last them until the next moonless night. Typically, the howling lasted a good hour or so, then dying down to little whines and barks that could only be detected by the ears of a supernatural creature. Tonight, however, they were acting strangely.  
Curious as to what was the source of the odd behaviour, Louis decided to abandon the forest shack in order to find out what was going on. He went deeper into the forest, walking normally.  
He soon found himself in a large clearing where he stood patiently and waited. Nothing happened and the man found himself vaguely disappointed. There was usually always something fun in this forest to find. The last time he'd came across a group of squirrels, he had followed them back to their home and found little babies. Minuscule purrs of happiness filled his ears as he chuckled.  
Finally quitting, Louis turned and began to make his way back to the vacation shack. Maybe the wolves had found more food than usual and were simply excited about it. They were odd night creatures, after all. He was just about to disappear back into the darkness of the trees when loud crunching and barking echoed from behind him. Turning around, he found the last thing he would expect to see.  
A young woman stood surrounded by a pack of wolves. She looked to be around the age of twenty, and so Louis found himself quickly wondering if she lived around the area, before quickly dismissing the thought. He watched intensely as the three larger wolves moved towards the girl, mouths open and teeth glowing in the moonlight. It would appear that they had finally found this month's big prey. A grown human... Louis assumed that that was why they had been so excited; it was rare for wolves to come across a human prey.  
"I swear, if you try to bite me again, I will hit you."  
The alpha whined pathetically, lying down on the grass and hiding his head under his paws.  
"That's better."  
Louis stepped forward, lurking in the shadows of the higher branches. The wolves sensed his presence, turning around to face the newcomer. The girl snapped her fingers; the alpha stood up and moved forwards. The wolf growled and pulled something into the middle of the clearing.  
"Oh... Hello!"  
"Hi, I see you've wandered into our forest." Louis stated softly.  
"Your forest?" The mysterious girl echoed.  
"This is on the Asahina lands..."  
"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't realise it… I can't believe I've been trespassing on private property!" She panicked.  
"It's alright!" He smiled a bit.  
The man couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. His heart beat slightly faster than normally and he felt somewhat awkward; trying to clear his mind a bit, he moved forward. The wolves growled at him, but quickly they backed down.  
"Now, what is a delicate flower such as yourself doing out in the forest with a pack of wolves?" Louis gently asked, gazing into her (e/c) eyes.  
"I ran away from home. A few days ago, I came across the pack and I've been with them ever since."  
"You ran away from home? Would it be out of line if I asked why?"  
"I suppose not. But can we sit down? I've been following them around for hours."  
Louis took her hand with his and pulled her towards a large nearby rock. He let her sit down first before joining her.  
"I am (L/n) (F/n). A few days ago I turned twenty."  
Louis listened intently, eager to find out about her story.  
"My mother told me she had arranged for me to marry one of the sons of the Asahina family. I can't seem to remember what his name is, however."  
Surprise filled the man. Their father had said to him a while ago that a CEO wanted Louis to marry his daughter. Such luck; stumbling upon his betrothed in the forest.  
"I do realise that I have duties to my family, but an arranged marriage… What if I hate him? Spending your whole life with somebody you despise would anyone."  
Louis played out the scene in his head. Should he tell her that he was the one that would marry her? Or should he keep it a secret and let it be a surprise?  
"Well, father did mention something about a potential bride." He murmured. "But he didn't tell us which one has been promised, I'm afraid. He said he wasn't going to tell us until absolutely necessary."  
The two talked for hours, exchanging stories and jokes and their interests until the sun came up. The darkness of the moonless night steadily disappeared, and the wolves retreated back into the depths of the forest. The pups lagged behind, sad that they had to stop playing; the smallest one, the little joker, stumbled over to the woman's feet and having difficulties in getting back up.  
"Aww!" She picked the pup up, cuddling it close to her chest. "You're so sweet! I wish I could take you home with me!"  
The alpha barked twice; the woman gave the small wolf a final kiss to the nose before placing him back on the floor and pushing him away.  
"Goodbye, little one! I will see you at the next new moon!"  
The wolf pack disappeared amongst the vegetation, leaving behind two tired humans. They had been up the entire night and were now more than ready to go to bed. As they were about to depart, Louis took his companion's face in between his hands, his sweet eyes bore deep into hers.  
"Tell me, what do you think of me?" He asked.  
"I hope you are the brother I am to marry!" She whispered, unconsciously reaching out to grip his shirt. "I'm scared, Louis. I don't want to marry someone I don't like or even know, I don't want to marry someone who might break me!"  
This lit a spark in the man's heart, warming him up considerably. Throughout the hours they'd talked, he'd found himself deeply entranced by this girl. She was somehow special.  
Without really thinking about it, Louis kissed the girl in front of him; she complied, moving her mouth against his own.  
Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together.  
"I promise you, (F/n), I will make sure that you remain happy."  
"It's alright, Louis. I'm going to go back home now. Perhaps my mother will be softer on me if I come back by myself rather than by being found."  
They kissed one final time before they went their separate ways.

~~~~

"Are you ready, my dear?" (F/n)'s mother asked her, smiling.  
Today was the day. Three weeks after her fateful meeting with Louis, the day of the ceremony had arrived, leaving the bride anxious inside. Her mind was filled to the brim with heart-wrenching thoughts, for she could only imagine a world where she couldn't be with her new love.  
"Remember, my dear; hold your head high. Don't let those boys intimidate you. Being married to one of them keeps you protected. You couldn't possibly be safer."  
Music drifted into the changing room. (F/n)'s father shot the door open, holding out his hand for her to take.  
"Shall we go, my dear?" In his hand was a blindfold made of black satin. (Mother/Name) carefully blindfolded her daughter, making sure not to mess up her hair.  
This wedding ceremony was most unusual one. For some odd reason, the promised Asahina brother decided that he wanted keep his identity a secret until the marriage had ended. This required several changes to the normal procedures. (F/n) had to be blindfolded throughout the entire ceremony. The priest would say all of the words - the two betrothed would not be allowed to speak a single word. The whole idea terrified the young woman, but she realised why they were doing it.  
Imagine what a scandal it wouldn't be if the bride fled the church after finding out who she was going to marry.  
The wedding march echoed throughout the hall as (F/n) and her father made their way down the extraordinarily long aisle. White rose petals were scattered everywhere. The groom stood at the altar, wearing a pearly white tuxedo to match his bride's dress.  
"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the unity of this man and this woman."  
The old man droned on and on in Latin, until the ceremony finally came to an end.  
At last, two delicate and thin fingers untied the knot of the blindfold, gently pulling it away. (F/n) came face to face with her new lover.  
"Louis!" She gasped loudly as tears welled up in her eyes.  
The light haired man smiled sweetly, pulling his new wife in for a gentle kiss.  
"See? I told you I would ensure that you would remain happy."  
The two families watched with pleasant shock as the newly wedded couple hugged tightly.  
"Well... that went better than expected." (F/n)'s mother commented happily.  
"I believe they met before the wedding." Noted Ukyo, the second Asahina son. "At least their marriage should last. They do seem quite fond of each other."  
(F/n) and Louis left the church, making their way to the limousine waiting outside. Once inside, the young woman took off her heels and stretched, bending slightly to the side so she could rest her head on her husband's arm.  
"I'm glad that it's you, Louis. I don't think I could have managed with anyone else." She took his hand in hers, squeezing gratefully. "How long have you known?"  
"Since before we first met," He replied lightly, fiddling with her (h/c) hair. "I wanted to see how you would react."  
They sat in peaceful silence for several minutes, basking in the excitement and warmth of each other's presence.  
"And before I forget, I got you a wedding present."  
"What?"  
Louis took a large box from underneath his seat, resting it on his lap.  
"But I didn't get you anything!"  
His nose skimmed her jaw line, leaving feathery kisses on her face.  
"Don't worry, dearest. Now open the box."  
Doing as she was told, (F/n) pulled the bow lose, reaching in for the present. Inside the box was a very familiar wolf puppy.  
"You…"  
"I did."  
The pup wriggled around in his owner's grip, overjoyed to see a familiar person.  
"It appears he was abandoned by his family. I found him tangled in a rose bush a few days ago."  
Astonishment and happiness welled up in the woman's body, and large tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"I love you so much!" She cheered, burying her face into Louis' neck.  
"Just as well." He replied sweetly, enveloping her in a tight hug. "After all, we're going to be stuck with each other."  
Forever


	2. Garden Rose (Iori)

A small sigh escaped her (colour) lips as she sat in the garden, hidden behind a large bush of deep scarlet coloured roses, above her the clear navy-coloured night sky shone with little twinkling stars. Even though the night was cool, the flowers were still in full bloom, and in the distance some delayed couples that only then decided to escape the city's garden to return back to the comfort of their own homes; for some reason (f/n) did not feel the urge to return home herself.  
It was Valentine's day yet again and she hadn't been in a relationship for quite some time, she didn't even have a single celebrity crush or anything of the sort; for some mysterious reason she was simply out of the romantic game... It wasn't as though she was sick of it or anything, she just didn't feel in the mood for such antics.  
She tilted her head backwards in order to gaze at the clear night sky as the sound of the garden's gate closing echoed one last time, signalling the exit of one more couple. This garden was a popular place for lovers, but hidden within the roses like this, she gladly felt that it was next to impossible that her presence could disturb them at all.  
Why was she out by herself in such a garden? The question was good and fair, but, to be truly honest, she herself was unaware of the answer. Maybe the sweet scent of roses had led her there so she could dwell on her thoughts one more time, or maybe it was for the feeling nostalgia the place provided her; but in the end, she was there simply to pass time and hope for the day to soon come to an end. As the day would only technically end at midnight, she had two hours still...

"Aren't you a strange little rose?"  
The familiar voice immediately caught her attention, which was instantly pulled away from the starry sky as her shocked gaze met a tall, grey-haired boy in a school uniform and a coat (probably due to all the cold that February brought along) and bright hazel eyes that sparkled with amusement. This gentleman would be no other than her close friend, Asahina Iori, whom she had met long ago. It happened, however, that the two hadn't seen each other in the last couple of months...  
The exact amount of time that she hadn't been able to feel romantic at all. Such a coincidence…  
"Iori! What are you doing here? It's late!" she said, shock and surprise present in both voice and eyes.

He chuckled softly and made his way into the secluded corner of the bushes; a task he had completed with more ease that her due to his longer limbs, he simply needed to step over the bushes, whereas she had to forage through them, resulting in one or two tears in her clothes. At this, she couldn't but puffing out her cheeks as if declaring the unfairness of the fact.  
"I just came to see the roses. I'm not sure why, but somehow I'm always disappointed when I don't find any blue ones..." he paused for a moment, gazing over the red roses just beside his head. "But then I remember that they don't ever grow blue, do they?" he smiled softly, turning his attention back to his friend before falling silent.

"No, they don't, silly!" she smiled back, her gaze fixed on the grass under her. From a dull mood to a happy one, in one single fleeting moment. What was happening to her…? No, that wasn't the right question. What was wrong with him; how was he changing her mood...?  
"Of course not!" he chuckled. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Iori inquired, sitting down beside her with a smile; at which she merely shrugged her shoulders, her gaze returning to the sky above.

"It's Valentine's day, I don't really have anywhere else to go," she giggled casually, though a faint flash of pain crossed her (e/c) orbs; it was true, she didn't have anywhere to go, no one to call hers, just one empty house that had been left behind by her parents...  
Her response was greeted by a heavy silence. Curious, she turned her face to see that a rather serious expression had fallen upon her usually smiley friend's features.

"I saw that look, (f/n)..." he quietly stated.

Her gaze moved towards her hands that were firmly tucked in between her legs as she began playing nervously with her hidden fingers.  
"Oh, I've got something in my eye. It's nothing worth worrying over!" she attempted to brush off. He seemed to sigh and shake his head, before reaching out and gently one of her hands, causing her to freeze momentarily as she stared at his long fingers in slight shock. Iori wasn't exactly the type of person to simply reach out and touch someone, he was usually a little distant about that kind of thing. Perhaps, he was making an exception?  
"No you don't, don't be silly. It's not like I'll laugh at you or anything," he said. She raise her eyes to look up at him, the familiar warm smile had found its way back to his features. For some unknown reason, this one time, his smile caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Funny of you to say that... you tend to laugh at everything I say!" she joked, laughing timidly as she finished saying it. He did laugh at this, though only slightly.

"How about… When it comes to you, I will only laugh with you, not at you!" he suggested, causing the girl to blush lightly.

Now, not only his face and smile, but his eyes, his voice… it all warmed her heart...  
This time, she didn't respond, for she realized that he was suddenly holding her hand with, not one, but both of his hands. As she silently observed, he flattened his hand against hers as if to compare the sizes; undoubtingly, her hand was fairly smaller than his. Iori entwined his fingers with hers yours and hazel orbs met (e/c) ones; instantly, her heart melted, and she felt as if her entire body could do just the same: melt. Her assumptions so far had been correct, she was falling for Iori, hard and fast; or maybe she had already fallen before, and was only now realizing it.  
Quietly, she cleared her throat, only to find it dry and cold as a result of her increased heart rate.

"You know, (f/n)? You don't blend in well with these roses, you are much prettier than they are!" he chuckled. And as her cheeks adopted a dark tone of red and her eyes widened, he did laugh.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at me!" she complained apparently mad, but really trying to supress an upcoming smile as she faced away from him.

"Can I make an exception to that promise every now and then? You're just too cute not to laugh at sometimes!" he teased; in response, she stuck out her tongue, causing him to laugh again.

"Alright, Sir Laughs-A-Lot!" she acceded.  
Iori laughed, and once again her heart seemed to want to fly out of her chest. Maybe it was simply the very fact that it was him there with her; it was him, who was so amazing, to her... There was a silent pause between the two, when both simply stared into each other's eyes intently, until, finally, he spoke.  
"You know, (f/n)… Maybe I could bring you home with me and we could have some hot chocolate?" he suggested sweetly, smiling down at you. Happily, she sighed happily and nodded.  
"It would be nice… Not to spend another Valentine's day alone, I mean..." she sighed.  
"Well," he gently helped her get back to her feet; however, she gasped slightly out of shock and a blush invaded her cheeks when suddenly she felt his face close to hers and his breath a mere centimetre away from her lips.

"With your permission, I would like to make it so that you never have to spend another Valentine's day alone." he purred.  
"Permission granted…" she nodded breathlessly, and so he kissed her.


	3. The Big News (Masaomi)

She held her stomach tightly, knowing what she had to do. It was now or never, he had to know. But was now a good time for it…?  
"… And so they lived happy ever after!" exclaimed brightly the young Wataru, as he finished narrating the story of the Sleeping Beauty.  
In a circle, she sat with the only four brothers who were at home at the time: Wataru, Ukyo, Masaomi and Subaru; hearing the youngest one tell of the stories he had learned at school. The only girl in the group, however, was absent in mind as she pondered over her own thoughts. Should she say it now, or should she wait? Should she hide it, wait until it was obvious? Her face contorted slightly with all the rushing thoughts. Masaomi had always been a calm person, but how would he react to such troubling news…?  
"Masaomi." She called quietly, catching his attention.  
"(F/n), are you alright?" he spoke up. "Your face is pale!"  
"Oh… Really?" she stuttered lightly.  
"Are you feeling sick?" he wondered.  
"Well, actually, Masaomi…" pausing, she breathed deeply. "I need to speak to you. Come with me, please?"  
As Subaru and Ukyo kept listening intently everything the 10 year old said, the couple slipped away to the kitchen. Lightly, the doctor closed the door behind him as his wife turned to face him.  
"What's wrong, (f/n)? You aren't usually this silent."  
"I know, it's just…" her voice died in her throat as anxiety enveloped her body. "Masa… Will you promise me something?"  
"What?"  
"Promise you will not hate me once I tell you what's wrong…"  
"Okay…" he acceded, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Well… Do you remember about two weeks ago, when I wasn't feeling well and threw up?" she treaded the path carefully.  
"Yes, you said it had been the food, what about it?" he asked, now more confused rather than defensive.  
"I went to the hospital the next morning and asked everyone to not tell you that I had been there; and…" once again she trailed off.  
"And…?" he urged; confusion turning into worry.  
"I'm pregnant!" blurted out the (h/c), closing her eyes tightly and flinching softly. For a moment, nothing but silence was heard.  
"Pregnant…?" he suddenly muttered inaudibly, his worried features turning into the mirror of pure happiness, though his tone remained the same. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I wasn't sure about how you would take the news…" she muttered, only then daring to reopen her eyes.  
Suddenly, she felt herself enveloped by a tight hug and being twirled around for two or three times.  
"(F/n), you should know how much I love children, this is the most wonderful news!" he laughed brightly once he stopped twirling around. "I'm going to be a papa!"  
A tired and relieved smile took over her expression. Parents, huh?


	4. Horror Night (Yuusuke)

The ringing sound echoed throughout the house, signalling someone's arrival.

"She's here!" Said Emma rather happily,rushing over to the main door.

As she opened it, she was faced with the sight of her best friend, (F/n) with a bago f clothes tightly held in her hands. The brunette had invited her friend over to the house for a girls night. She could hardly wait for the all the talking, the films, and possibly the games.

"Hello!" cheered Emma."Come in, come in! I made sure my brothers wouldn't bother us tonight! I'm pretty sure that all those who are home tonight will stay in their respective rooms all night." She said.

"All night? I wanted to mess with them, especially Yuusuke…" (F/n) said, stepping forward and into the house.

"You know he hates it!" Emma giggled, moving around her friend to close the door.

"Yes, but it's not like he'd hurt us. Not to mention how funny it is!" laughed the (h/c).

The two spoke and laughed endlessly. After several games and a little makeup and hairdressing time, the two started getting hungry.

"Feed me!" Emma whined rather dramatically, holding her stomach and sitting upside down on the couch.

"Make your own food, silly!" (F/n) stated.

They debated on what they should or not eat; at which Emma kept recommending toasts and cookies. (F/n), of course, eventually agreed, after giving up on her preferred chocolate cake.

"Are you ready to watch a horror film?" asked the brunette, after finishing preparing the toasts in speed record.

"Horror? You never said anything about a horror movie!" (F/n) exclaimed, only halfway done with her own food.

"I know, but if I did, you wouldn't have come over to watch it with me, would you?" Emma stated, gazing at her friend from the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, it's really not that scary!"

"You knows I can't handle any type of horror; super scary or super not..." (F/n) sighed inaudibly, then raising her voice in order to be heard. "I'm not even done eating!"

"But you will be, eventually!" sang the brunette as she skipped back into the living room.

And so it was true; when the (h/c) was done, she put her plate in the sink, made her way into the living room, and sat down upon the sofa. (F/n) closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath as Emma placed the movie in the DVD player.

(F/n) hid under a blanket for the first half na hour or so, until Emma began getting cold and took it from her. (F/n) couldn't stand the movie. (E/c) orbs teared up when someone was beheaded.

"Why do you do this to me...?" She whimpered fearfully; obtaining but a giggle in response.

It was 11pm when the film ended, and (f/n) was hiding behind the couch.

"Well that was scary!" Emma yawned, sleepily.

"It was..." (F/n) cried quietly.

"I'm going to bed. You can go to the guest apartment whenever you want to!" informed the brunette, too tired to think straight. Turning it off the television, Emma then made her way to her room.

After sitting in silently in darkness for a few moments, (F/n) slowly slid her way back onto the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest curling up, and stared at the dark and empty screen of the television. She was thankful that it wasn't completely dark in the division thanks to the rather gigantic windows, otherwise (f/n) would have completely lost her mind.

"Why did I agree to watch that stupid movie…?" She whispered out loud.

(F/n) couldn't sleep, and was perfectly aware that she wouldn't be able to for the rest of the night. It was already almost 01:30, and she was still unable to sleep.

It was now 2am, and (f/n) was still awake. Her body was begging for sleep, but her mind would not let her rest.

"I'm so tired... Why did I have to peek when that person got ripped in half...?" She questioned to herself, as she began to cry and tremble once again.

Yuusuke was walking towards the kitchen, having woken up feeling hungry. As he was about to enter the kitchen, a soft sniff echoed from one of the several couches in the living room, catching the red-head's attention. He suddenly changed directions and kept moving, until he finally spotted a shadow curled up upon the sofa.

"Hello?" He called out; suddenly realizing it could only be (F/n), for Emma's door was already locked when he had passed it by.

"Don't hurt me, please! I don't want to die!" She yelled histerically while hiding her face defensively with her arms, immediately after spotting his vult.

The boy was confused as to why she was so terrified, and as to why she was still awake.

"Hey, it's just me. Why are you still up?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Yuusuke-kun? Oh, I..." she sighed outo f relief. "Emma insisted that we watch a horror film... And it was just too much for me… I haven't been able to fall asleep." (F/n) sobbed softly.

Yuusuke felt a little at fault for not having helped with the film picking, and calmly sat next to her on the couch.

"Would it help if I stayed with you?" He asked, coughing lightly to hide the small blush that threatened to crept up to his face.

"Really? You would do that?" She asked, hopefully looking up at him.

"Sure, I guess..." He nodded absently.

Back at one of the guest apartments, where (f/n) was arranged to sleep over for the night…

(F/n) thanked him yet again and laid her head upon his chest; suddenly, he blushed brightly, not having been expecting for her to do that. (F/n), too exhausted to even feel embarrassed by her own actions, fell asleep almost instantly. The boy, for a moment, pondered about whether or not he should get up but he decided against it, not wanting to risk waking her up, meaning he was stuck. He shifted a little in order to be more comfortable, and laid his head proper and comfortably upon one of the fluffy pillows, after reaching out for said pillow. The (h/c) absently wrapped her arms around the male's torso, causing his blush to deepen greatly. Slow and awkwardly, the red-head snaked his arm around her in return.

"I never even got to eat anything..." He quietly thought out loud, a sigh abandoning his lips.

Eventually, he fell into a deep slumber as well.

Emma woke up to a warm and sunny morning. She sat up enjoying the sun that poured into the room through the Windows. She got out of her bed, stretched, and walked out of her apartment, towards where her dear friend would be.

"I hope she didn't mind me leaving first..." She mused to no one in particular.

When she pushed open her friend's apartment's door, she couldn't believe her own eyes. (F/n) was happily laying upon the bead, but cuddled up to one of her brothers, Yuusuke! Her head was on his chest, and his arms were around her figure. Thetwo were sleeping deep and peacefully.

The sight caused the brunette to giggle.

"They look comfortable. Maybe I should just leave them be." She smiled brightly, opting to make her way downstairs for breakfast.


	5. Sick (Natsume)

A sneeze, soon followed by a sniffle…

Natsume paused his work as the muffled sound of his significant other blowing her nose for what appeared to be the hundredth time that night echoed loudly through the walls.

Exasperated, he sighed, remembering how he had warned her several times not to go outside wearing only a t-shirt and jeans in plain winter, however, she had insisted with something along the lines of 'It'll be fine, I'll only be out for a couple of minutes', as to what he had nodded with the reminder of 'be prepared to face the consequences if you do get sick', she had laughed at his remark, but no more.

Rising from his desk, he walked over to the bedroom, a pile of blankets and pillows in his hand, and knocked on the wooden door.

"(F/n), it's me. Open up, please!" he requested; a shuffling sound echoed from the other side of the door in response.

"Oh, Natsume! Am I bothering you? I'm sorry..."

The ginger frowned lightly at the hoarse sound of her voice and her extremely flushed appearance. Lazily he held up the objects he was holding while requesting to enter the room.

"Hm..." the girl's brain appeared to have frozen for a moment, before she was forcefully bent over by a rather violent coughing fit that kept any word from coming out.

"Never mind, I'm coming in." he declared, gently pushing his way into the room. Heading straight to the centre of the division, he set his load down on the floor, before beginning a run all around the apartment in order to collect chairs, tables, anything that would help support his creation.

"Hmm... Natsume, what are you doing?" asked the (h/c), puzzled with all the commotion.

Soon, it was finished: with the chairs and tables forming an odd shape that could maybe resemble a rectangle of sorts, the covers and sheets were thrown unceremoniously on top of the strange structure; inside, several types of pillows were placed on the seats of chairs and across the floor. Right in the centre of all the comfortable chaos sat the grown man, a small camp lantern sitting on the floor beside him.

Staring seriously at his flustered lover, he patted on the spot next to him, leading (f/n) to somewhat reluctantly crawl into the pillow fort next to him.

"Natsume…?" she called out softly.

"What?" he hummed, pulling her closer while wrapping yet another cover around her trembling form.

"You do realise that you might get sick if we cuddle while I'm sick, right?" at this, the man merely shrugged, showing that he clearly couldn't care less. The (h/c) attempted to sigh, but broke into another coughing fit!

A few minutes passed in silence, until…

"Natsume…?"

"What is it?"

"You're hugging me too tightly, I can't breathe!"

"Hm…"

"Natsume…? I need to take my medicine."

This time, he sighed, before getting up: "Stay here, I'll get them for you. Stay!"


End file.
